Sam Evans
Sam Evans '''is a new student, who has recently transferred to William McKinley High School from an all boys boarding school. Initially, he shows interest in joining the Glee Club, and as of episode four, Duets, has joined . He replaced Finn as the new quarterback on the Football Team. He is portrayed by Chord Overstreet. Season 2 In "Audition", Sam is a newly transfered student at William McKinley High, who is seen first tapping his foot when New Directions performed "Empire State of Mind" in front of the school. Only he and Sunshine Corazon demonstrated any interest or attention towards the Glee group's performace which did not go unnoticed by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry. Later on, while Finn is posting up posters for Glee Club auditions, he hears Sam singing "Every Rose Has Its Thorn" in the guys locker room showers, the scene being an obvious call back to when Will Schuester caught Finn singing in the shower locker room. Later, when Finn and Artie start talking about Artie joining the football team to get Tina back, Finn agrees to help Artie if he helps recruit Sam to audition for Glee Club, Sam agrees because Finn is the popular quarterback. Sam introduces himself to Puck, Finn, Artie and Mike, informing them about what he likes, and that he has dyslexia, and chooses "Billionaire" as his audition song. After Finn is kicked off the football by the new coach Shannon Beiste, for trying to get Artie on the team, Sam doesn't come to the Glee Club audition. When questioned about this by Finn, Sam says that he wanted to come, but didn't want to risk being alienated the way Finn has been, since as the new guy at McKinley he already feels like an outsider. As he exits, Sam reveals that he is the new quarterback, to a disappointed Finn. However in "Grilled Cheesus", while in the first game of the season, Sam goes against the Coach's game plan, and instead follows Finn's directions. Unfortunately, Finn's plan fails to work, and it instead results in Sam dislocating his shoulder resulting in a guilt-wracked Finn becoming the quarterback again. In "Duets", Will Scheuster has managed to convince Sam to reconsider joining the Glee Club, particularly since he can't play football following his dislocated arm injury. Sam's attractiveness is immediately noted by the girls in the group, and particularly by Kurt Hummel who asks Sam to sing with him as his duet partner. Sam is a bit taken-aback by Kurt upfront nature, and the fact Kurt accussed him of dying his hair, but still agrees to the duet. Finn however, remembering how Kurt behaved towards him during Kurt's crush on Finn the last year, worries that Sam will be bullied and made fun of for singing with another man, and attempts to get Kurt and Sam to back-out of the duet. Sam refuses stating that he gave his word to Kurt and wasn't going to back out and hurt the other boy's feelings. Kurt meanwhile is infuriated by what he deems to be Finn's homophobia, but after talking to his father, realizes that it might not be fair to Sam. And so the next day he approachs Sam in the showers and ends the partnership, much to Sam's confusion. As he leaves Kurt again in a flirtatious manner accuses Sam of dying his hair, which Sam half-heartedly denies again. Sam experiences the downside of being in Glee when a group of jocks throw a slushie in his face. This is witnessed by Quinn Fabray, who remembering how she felt the year prior, helps him clean up. Later one, Sam asks Quinn to be his partner for the duet competition, but as they talk he tries to kiss her. Initially, she rejects him, citing her need to get her life back to normal after the events of the previous year. Still, eventually she agress to be his partner (after being manipulatied by Finn and Rachel) and together they sing Lucky. With Finn and Rachel's vote, they win a free dinner at BreadstiX together. Quinn is initially put off by Sam clumsy attempts at talking to her, and awkwardly the conversation turns towards Quinn's past pregnancy and keeping secrets. Sam admits to having one himself, and Quinn immediately jumps on this, asking if he is really gay as many of them suspect. Sam denies this casually, and claims his true secret is that he dyes his hair with lemon juice and that he previously attended an all-boys boarding school, which her claims explains why he is so awkward in talking to girls. The two bond, and Quinn pockets the gift certificat they won, stating that Sam should pay for dinner, as this is their first offical date. Personality Sam appears to be an extremely sweet sort of guy, if not a little bit of a dork. As the new kid, he is still trying to find his way within the social networks of his new school, and seems content to make friends. When Finn offers him the chance to join the Glee Club, Sam seems geninuenly excited at the idea, and by how welcoming the people he met are. However, like all kids, Sam fears social alienation, and temporarily backed out of joining for fear of being bullied. But even at the risk of being alienated, Sam has shown signs of being a very honorable, as he refused to back out of a Duet performance with Kurt, when Finn warns him that performing a duet with another boy might cause him to be bullied. Sam states he gave his word to Kurt and that was too important to go back on. Sam is an obviously good-looking boy, but is either unaware of it or just modest and seems to become embarassed easily by the attention he's given. Despite being a nice guy, Sam is rather socially awkward and naive, making lame jokes and having little to no talent talking to girls in a flirtatious manner. He claims this is because of limited interaction with girls, due to previously attending an all-boys school. This appears to cause him to move a bit more quickly than most would in terms of interacting with girls, such as trying to kiss Quinn. Sam loves to play football, and to sing, and he's apparently a bit of a nerd when it comes to things like the movie "Avatar". Interestingly enough, Kurt and several of the girls in the New Directions believe that he might be gay due to his dress style and the fact he bleached his hair. Sam however denies this claim. Relationships The Great Debate Quotations Gallery Untitled.jpg|Sam watches New Directions perform Empire State of Mind. samsmiles.jpg|Sam smiles as Coach Beiste gets played by Sue and Will. samshower.jpg|Sam sings in the shower. Billionairesam.jpg|Sam shows his talent to the New Directions guys. samrefuses.jpg|Sam tells Finn that he refuses to join Glee club. Tumblr la7h4xD4Pg1qd1240o1 500.jpg|Kurt interrogates Sam. Screen shot 2010-10-13 at 8.31.52 PM.png|Sam and Quinn are about to kiss. Screen shot 2010-10-13 at 8.35.31 PM.png|Sam and Quinn's first date. Sam in gold shorts.jpg|Sam in The Rocky Horror Glee Show. Samrefuses.jpg| Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Singers Category:McKinley High Football Team Members Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Finn Hudson Category:Footballer Category:Duets Category:Audition Category:Supporting characters Category:New Directions Members Category:New Glee Members